Thirty-two patients were vaccinated once with recombinant vaccinia containing the transgenes for prostate-specific antigen (PSA) and three human costimulatory molecules (B7.1, ICAM-1 and LFA-3, designated as TRICOM). Patients received booster vaccines with recombinant fowlpox containing the same four transgenes. 12/32 patients showed declines in serum PSA and 2/12 showed evaluable decrease in index lesions. Median OS was 26.6 months. Patients with greater PSA-specific T-cell responses showed a trend (p=0.055) toward enhanced survival. There was no difference in T-cell responses or survival in cohorts of patients receiving GM-CSF vs no GM-CSF. Patients with a Halabi predicted survival of &lt;18 months (predicted 12.3 months) had an actual median OS of 14.6 months, while those with a Halabi predicted survival of &amp;#8805;18 months (predicted survival 20.9 months) will meet or exceed 37.3 months, with 12/15 patients living longer than predicted (p=0.035). Treg suppressive function was shown to decrease in patients surviving longer than predicted and increase in patients surviving less than predicted. These studies provide evidence that patients with more indolent mCRPC (Halabi predicted survival &amp;#8805;18 months) may best benefit from vaccine therapy. Pilot study of vaccination with recombinant CEA-MUC-1-TRICOM poxviral-based vaccines in patients with metastatic carcinoma. Poxviral vectors have a proven safety record and can be used to incorporate multiple transgenes. Prior clinical trials with poxviral vaccines have shown that immunologic tolerance to self-antigens can be broken. Carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) and breast cancer-associated epithelial mucin (MUC-1) are overexpressed in a substantial proportion of common solid carcinomas. The primary end point of this study was vaccine safety, with immunologic and clinical responses as secondary end points. We report here a pilot study of 25 patients treated with a poxviral vaccine regimen consisting of the genes for CEA and MUC-1, along with a triad of costimulatory molecules (TRICOM;composed of B7.1, ICAM-1, and LFA-3) engineered into vaccinia (PANVAC-V) as a prime vaccination and into fowlpox (PANVAC-F) as a booster vaccination. The vaccine was well tolerated. Apart from injection-site reaction, no grade &amp;#8805;2 toxicity was seen in more than 2% of the cycles. Immune responses to MUC-1 and/or CEA were seen following vaccination in 9 of 16 patients tested. A patient with clear cell ovarian cancer and symptomatic ascites had a durable (18-month) clinical response radiographically and biochemically, and one breast cancer patient had a confirmed decrease of &gt;20% in the size of large liver metastasis. This vaccine strategy seems to be safe, is associated with both CD8 and CD4 immune responses, and has shown evidence of clinical activity. Further trials with this agent, either alone or in combination with immunopotentiating and other therapeutic agents, are warranted. Dr. Schlom, Dr. Gulley and their colleagues in the Laboratory of Tumor Immunology and Biology (LTIB) and the Medical Onoclogy Branch (MOB), Center for Cancer Research (CCR), National Cancer Institute (NCI), have ongoing or recently completed in FY08-09 the following collaborative vaccine clinical trials at the NCI Clinical Center. A Phase I feasibility study of an intraprostatic PSA-based vaccine in prostate cancer patients with local failure following radiotherapy, MOB/Urologic Oncology Branch, CCR, NCI. This clinical trial is the first to employ sequential systemic and intratumoral vaccination. This trial is ongoing with no significant toxicities to date. Moreover this strategy has been associated with significant drops in serum PSA in these patients. A randomized Phase II trial combining vaccine therapy with PROSTVAC/TRICOM and Flutamide, vs. Flutamide alone in men with androgen insensitive non metastatic (D0.5) prostate cancer, MOB, CCR, NCI. This was the first randomized trial to combine a vaccine with this second-line hormone therapy in D0.5 prostate cancer patients. Phase I Trial of a PSA based vaccine and an anti-CTLA-4 antibody in patients with Metastatic Androgen Independent Prostate Cancer. This trial is the first clinical trial to combine an anti-CTLA-4 antibody and a vector-based vaccine in prostate cancer. A randomized phase 2.5 study of 153Sm-EDTMP (Quadramet) with or without a PSA/TRICOM vaccine in men with androgen-insensitive metastatic prostate cancer, MOB, CCR, NCI. This trial is the first clinical trial to combine vaccine with a bone seeking radionuclide for use in patients with androgen independent prostate cancer. A randomized Pilot Phase II study of Docetaxel alone or in combination with PANVAC-V (vaccinia) and PANVAC-F (fowlpox) in adults with metastatic breast cancer. MOB, CCR, NCI. This is the first randomized trial to combine vaccine with Docetaxel in this breast cancer patient population. A Phase I-II study of tumor vaccine following chemotherapy in patients with previously untreated metastatic breast cancer: Vaccine-induced bias of T-cell repertoire reconstitution after T-cell Reinfusion. (Collaboration with Dr. Sportes) MOB, CCR, NCI. This trial combines the concepts of T-cell repertoire reconstitution with vaccine therapy. An open label pilot study to evaluate the safety and tolerability of PANVAC-V (Vaccinia) and PANVAC-F (Fowlpox) in combination with Sargramostim (GM-CSF) in patients with metastatic adenocarcinoma, MOB, CCR, NCI. This trial employed vectors with transgenes of both multiple tumor antigens and multiple costimulatory molecules. A recent amendment allowed additional patients to further analyze the efficacy of the vaccine. An open label phase I study to evaluate the safety and tolerability of a vaccine (GI-6207) consisting of whole, heat-killed recombinant Saccharomyces cerevisiae (yeast) genetically modified to express CEA protein in adults with metastatic CEA-expressing carcinoma. This is a first in humans trial for this vaccine. An open label pilot study to evaluate the effect on the immune system of talactoferrin in adults with non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC). Immunologic response to this agent is the primary endpoint. Collaborative Trials with Extramural Cancer Centers A phase II study of PROSTVAC-V(Vaccinia)/TRICOM and PROSTVAC-F(fowlpox)/TRICOM with GM-CSF in patients with PSA progression after local therapy for prostate cancer. (Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group) A Phase I study of sequential vaccinations with fowlpox-CEA(6D)-TRICOM and vaccinia-CEA(6D)-TRICOM, in combination with GM-CSF and Interferon-Alfa-2B in patients with CEA expressing carcinomas. (Ohio State Comprehensive Cancer Center) A Phase I study of regulatory T cell depletion with Denileukin Diftitox followed by active immunotherapy with autologous dendritic cells infected with CEA-6D expressing fowlpox-TRICOM in patients with advanced or metastatic malignancies expressing CEA (Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center) Phase I study of intravessical recombinant fowlpox-GM-CSF and or recombinant fowlpox-TRICOM in patients with bladder carcinoma scheduled for cystectomy (Cancer Institute of New Jersey, CINJ)